The Smile That Never Fails
by MissCloud
Summary: Tyson goes to Kai for some much needed girl advice. Kai, however, decides to use it to his advantage... TysonXHilaryXKai Love Triangle. ONESHOT


**I actually wrote most of this ages ago and forgot about it. I only just recently discovered it and thought I'd finish it off XD. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX. Tyson is 16, Hilary is 16 and Kai is 17. Contains fluff and there is OOCness.**

_**Italic- **_**Flashback/Thinking**

**Enjoyhoy!**

* * *

**The Smile That Never Fails**

_Tyson planted soft kisses over Hilary's pleased face, his arms tightly embraced into her bare skin that was half-covered with a crop top. The brunette had her hands placed firmly on his back, massaging his teen muscles, while allowing him to gently squeeze her skin with assurance._

_The blue-eyed boy finally pulled apart from her face, and wondrously stared at her for seconds until opening his mouth to speak._

Kai opened the fridge, reaching for the carton of milk to refresh his mind from the ridiculous party his mind could only curse. He shook the milk disappointingly to find half of it had already been drank. Sighing, he took it anyway, and slammed the fridge, only to be greeted with a dazzling black eye, and couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment until narrowing his eyes.

"Tyson? How did you get that eye?" He asked, although he didn't show much concern, he was curious as to why it was was there.

He watched as Tyson huffed, stormed past him with burning eyes and opened the fridge. "Girls. I don't understand any of them." He reached for an ice pack, and wobbly manoeuvred to the table stool, sitting humbly upon it and froze his eye with the icepack. His face showed he wasn't at all enjoying it, grimacing against it.

"Yeah? What about them?" Kai asked casually, a smirk almost setting on his lips. He knew Tyson was never, shall we say, applicable when it came to girls. His experiences had even left Kai thinking his love life was a blast. And even so, his was non-existent.

"You say one little wrong thing and Hilary goes mental! The lot of them are mental and should be locked up and the key fed to my backside," He cried in anger, wincing his eyes against the pain. He rested his free hand uneasily on the table before him, unable to keep a still pose and Kai could tell he was fidgety and disturbed by what had happened. "Though I don't know why I'm talking to you. It's not like you know anything about girls. And you're older than me."

Kai's face almost looked surprised, and he narrowly decided to hide his experience as of yet. "I know a lot more than you think, and besides, I've never had a girl punch me, and by the looks of your face, she did a pretty good job," He sneered, a selfish smile whipping his lips.

Tyson growled. "Pff, I've never seen you even kiss a girl."

"And you think Hilary's a girl?" _She's a woman..._

The navy-haired teen's eyes bolted open in offence. "Hilary IS a girl, idiot. She's already proved it by showing me her bits and bobs... well actually, I saw them by accident..." He drifted off nervously, which made Kai smile that little bit more. Compared to himself, Tyson was only a beginner, and Tyson's oblivion to this made him look a fool.

"I can imagine," Kai rolled his eyes, then wandered over to Tyson and sat opposite him on a stool, taking a sip of milk before placing it on the counter. "So, what exactly did you say to her?" His smile suddenly fell back in to his usual sad glare, though secretly, he was amused.

Tyson ignored the question and slammed his fist on the table irritably. "REALLY! Why are girls so difficult!? She just wasn't ready for the next step."

Kai's sudden smirk made Tyson cringe anxiously. "Oh, is Tyson growing up and discovering the great natures of girls and sex?" He spat disgustingly. "Jeez Tyson, you have no idea how to please a girl. You don't just go up to her and ask her, there is a right way. You can't just say 'hey babe, wanna fuck?'"

Tyson almost looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, I said it the best I could. But... to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if I know how to go about it. Hey! I know! How about you tell me."

Kai's face was on the verge of exploding into laughter. _It's okay Kai, control yourself. If you laugh now he might not tell you any more... _He sat up straight, a designated smile touching his lips, a look of profession striking his face.

"So, what do you want to know? Ask and I'll tell," Kai offered, enjoying the pleasure of tutoring Tyson in the facts of sex. Somehow it made him feel powerful.

"Hmmm..." The boy thought long and hard, his eyes wandering to the roof and back, when finally it hit him. "First, how do you go about.. uhmmm... asking her for it? I mean like you said there's only a right way to ask... so how is that?"

Kai raised his brows smugly. "The female mind Tyson, is just not understandable to us guys. So don't stop for one second and think you can read it, because you simply can't. That's only the ignorant jerks."

Tyson nodded as his mind took notes.

The slate-haired teen raised his finger in importance. "The best way is to wait until she asks for it if it's your first time, however, if you simply can't wait, then hint it. Ask her softly but hesitantly, and she'll see you're not pushing her. A girl always likes to be reminded that there's no pressure, otherwise she'll be too nervous when the time comes. That way you can tell whether she really wants it, and if you think she's saying yes when she really doesn't, just don't. It's simple, you gotta wait."

"Right... well that's mistake one then..." Tyson groaned, sinking the ice further in to his eye hoping the pain would suddenly disappear.

Kai laughed knowingly, deep and loud. His face impaled with thoughts, and his eyes crossed with ideas and flames of enjoyment. He hid his amusement well from Tyson, though the teen was probably too blind to notice it. "You have to learn from your mistakes, Tyson."

"So...hmmm... how exactly do you touch a girl and know she likes it?" A faint pink blush visibly appeared over his cheeks. "Well, uhh, I mean, when you... do it... yeah, do you just kinda dive right in, or wait, because I really don't know what they like us to do. Their minds are like blank pages of paper, I really can't read them straight and once someone told me to stare deep within her eyes and I'll find out what she wants, but I only found her doing this funny winking thing and I was pretty sure she was up for it, but then grandpa walked in and-"

Kai leapt to Tyson's aid. "WOA WOA WOA!" He shook his hands repeatedly, head shaking quickly. "First things first, make sure you're alone! You can't have people walking in on you! What will she think!? She'll be so embarrassed she'll never want to see you again!"

Tyson looked hurt. "So what do I do?"

Kai leant forward, as did Tyson. "Dammit Tyson, you have to make sure the moment is right. Take her out for a romantic meal, then take her back to a place you know will have NO disturbances. And that means no dogs, either. And you're so stupid! You nearly had her you wallop! Didn't you realize the winking was signalling you she wanted to go further? You're such a dope."

"HEY! And what do you know! How many girls have you kissed!"

Kai thought for a second, using his fingers to count them off. Tyson stared at the countless times he stuck up a finger to count, a little embarrassed Kai had had so many. "Oh, more than 5 I'm sure, but I don't just kiss anyone you know. You?"

Tyson looked slightly embarrassed, and used his hand to slide the ice pack over his blushing cheeks. "One." It came out a mumble, and Kai smiled at this.

"Ah. One. Hilary I presume? She's probably the best you'll get..."

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean-" Tyson cut himself off, a thought squeezing through.

"Before you start making accusations, I suggest you shut up and listen. It was before you two hooked up. And when did you hook up again? Oh yeah, SEVEN days ago..." Kai smirked sarcastically, clearly enjoying Tyson's unawareness. "That's all I'm saying. I'm doing you a favour here, as a friend."

"Friend? Pfft. You're just trying to make me look like an idiot. Hilary wouldn't touch you even if you were chocolate," Tyson glared, his eyes burning a vicious envy as Kai's were full of teasing and torture, though still filled with that same old glare.

"It was ages ago. Anyway. Let me teach you the simple, simple facts there is to know about girls and eyes." Tyson listened attentively. "Right, now I have your undivided attention. If her eyes look painful, say slanted, and so unsure, she clearly doesn't want to do anything else. However, if she's got a bit of a flirty manor, winking, narrowing her eyelids, she wants more. But really, the key is not looking for her emotions. It's learning to understand her eyes and let your affections run wild. Eventually, you'll know what she wants by her touch."

Kai watched as Tyson thought for a second. "Well, before she punched me, she nipped my bum. Does that mean she wants my pants off?"

Kai felt his humorous senses tingling inside. "Uhhh.. well, it may have just been a friendly gesture..." He stuttered. "But you have to make sure before you dive right in."

"Gah...well I attempted to nip hers back but her hands were flying all over the place and I couldn't reach," Tyson sighed, seeming slightly disappointed.

Kai tipped back his head and let the white milk drain down his throat, then viciously used his strength to crunch it up and tossed it into the nearby bin smoothly. Tyson glared at his handsome face, somewhat jealous of his bragging, though apart of him believed Kai was only bluffing. "That's cheeky."

"What is?" Asked Tyson, confused, staring in to the phoenix's clever, wise eyes.

"Trying to nip her back. If her hands are covering and you try to push your way past them, she won't like it. Also don't be too cheeky when you ask for sex. It'll make her feel uneasy and perhaps even put her off you; remember, she likes it smoothly."

Tyson's face suddenly lit up, signalling a sort of realization. Kai could only watch as the teen shifted his eyes awkwardly to the side.

Kai sighed. "Don't tell me you asked her in a brash manner. Whatever did you say to her?"

Tyson blushed even further, not even the ice pack could manage to hide it.

_"What's wrong?" Hilary noticed the streak of concern caressing Tyson's features as he pulled her a soft, childish look. The girl raised a brow at this, loosening her grip on the teen slightly._

_"How would you like to come to my house on Saturday? You know... just me and you.." Tyson smirked confidently._

_He watched as the girl contemplated for only moments, then finally nodded. "Sure, I think I'm free. We could have lunch together."_

_Tyson let an obsessive grin find it's way over his face; almost pervey. "Well, I was thinking something along the lines of a fruit party in my bed. And bring your melons."_

"Tyson!?" Kai was almost laughing, voice full of shock. "You SAID _that_? That's a big NO!"

Tyson removed his ice pack and glared at Kai shamefully. "Yeah, well I thought it would sound sexy! I guess not..." He cried, rubbing his black eye.

"First of all it sounds disrespectful and for some reason girls don't find it very attractive. It sounds like all you're after is sex and melons. Even if it's sexy to us you HAVE to consider what other girls find sexy. Really." Kai shook his head, sighing.

"Do you think I've blown it with her?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. His face shone with disappointment, though upon closer inspection, Kai could see a glint of ignorance within his eyes. "Oh well if I have. Do I really want to go out with an abusive girl?" He tapped his chin.

Kai looked at the boy suspiciously. "If she wanted to take you back would you go back with her?"

Tyson nodded. "Hell yeah. Thanks to you, my brain is full of experience and knowledge of what I should be doing."

Kai continued to look across at Tyson, sudden thoughts filling his head. "Hey? I'll tell you what. How about I go talk to Hilary. You can watch how I act around her and then you can take over. You know, this way will be easier for picking up more tips. What do ya say?"

The teen stared at Kai in disbelief. Not only did Kai's offer seem suspicious, but why would he do this for him anyway? Tyson's stupid side was suddenly brought to light, and he cautiously agreed. "Alright, I suppose, but make sure you leave me with the good and easy bit, okay?"

Kai nodded. "Fine. Well? Should we go back to the party?"

Tyson nodded back, and threw the icepack carelessly on to the counter. His black eye had reduced in size as the swollen parts had been cooled, though it was still shiny and dazzling black; and as Tyson walked first out of the room, a following Kai let a sly smirk curve over his lips.

The two of them emerged into the dark, discoish room, loud music booming and people dancing, arms and legs flying everywhere. Tyson searched the room, scanning it quickly and almost immediately he spotted Hilary at the other end.

"Leave it to me," Kai smirked and nodded reassuringly at Tyson, beginning to walk towards the brunette. He watched carefully, even taking a note of the way Kai walked to her. He was so confident, his arms swinging to the side and he had such a manly figure- more masculine than him, anyway, he enviously thought.

Kai sniggered to himself. He was about to show Tyson how it was _really_ done. "Hey, Hilary," The girl spun around and looked blankly at Kai as he approached her. "Excuse my valiant behaviour, but you know I can't resist to stop and help a girl in trouble. How are you? You look down."

The brunette blinked a couple of times before blushing, gazing into the eyes of the handsome teen. "Oh, Kai... I'm okay, I guess.."

Kai tilted his head to the side, his face suddenly filled with concern. "Only okay? Something wrong?" He watched Hilary sigh and shake her head slowly, throwing her hand on her hip.

"Just... Tyson. He never says the right thing and I'm beginning to wonder whether he's just after sex," Kai purposely looked surprised at the mention of the S word. "I punched him in the face for it. Should have been in the dick, now that I think about it. See how he likes permanent damage."

The slate-haired teen couldn't help but laugh, and Hilary looked curiously at him. "Really? You're a unique girl, Hilary." She seemed to flush at that. "To be honest, you could do better than him."

Hilary's eyes widened. "You think so?" He was smiling at her so huskily, all the different coloured lights glittering over his face. He was a gentlemen, she knew that much. "You're just saying that..."

"Hmmm.." Tyson narrowed his eyes, squinting over at Kai and Hilary stood talking. "What are those two talking about?.. I'll get a bit closer..."

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Tyson's the type of guy who doesn't respect women," Kai explained, smiling into her ruby eyes.

_Women...?_ Hilary asked herself, gasping. _Wow. He's the first guy to ever call me a woman!_

"You deserve better," Kai shone like an angel through her eyes. He was so respectful of her, so nice... and moments of that one-off kiss with him spun through her head.

"_Mmm, Kai, gimme a kiss you- you..." Hilary slurred in Kai's face, holding a bottle of straight vodka. She stunk of it, and she clearly had had way too much to drink._

_Kai backed off a little, holding her shoulder to prevent her from falling. "No. Give me that bottle." Kai tried to swipe it from her, but in vain as she dodged him and took another swing. "Uh.. Hilary, you've had too much."_

"_Shut up. And kiss me," Before Kai could do anything else, Hilary literally threw the bottle to the side and pushed Kai forcefully down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. _

"_Woa, Hila-" The seductive brunette silenced him with a kiss. Kai's dark red eyes pulled open, struggling against her charm. She was so hot, but wasn't this taking advantage? "No, no Hil.." He tried to pull away, but she continued to kiss him, now running a line along his bottom lip, digging her knee into his crotch._

_Kai moaned. She was so hard to resist. She then began feeling him up, running her hand along his leg and her other along his jaw, causing him to gasp._

_Eventually, after a wild making-out session, she got off him and left him alone in the bedroom, dazed. It was probably the best drunken kiss ever. Best kiss ever..._

She remembered that the next day, she was so awkward around him but after a while it didn't bother her. She just didn't drink as much ever again, due to the embarrassment. It happened before she started going out with Tyson, and even though she was drunk at the time, she hadn't really noticed until now Kai was such a stud. "You okay?"

Hilary shook her head, trying to erase her thoughts. "Uhm.. yeah," She stuttered, letting her eyes wander down his strong, muscly body. Then, his hand gently gripped her shoulder, sending shivers to run through her.

"Take care of yourself, then..." Kai smiled, and with that, began to turn around to walk off.

"Thanks..."

"Don't sweat it," He spoke cooly.

Tyson gritted his eyes. _Hmm. So. It's not that hard... the key to it all is just being nice and gentle and smile. I can see the total passion she has for Kai in her eyes right now.. HEY!_ "Wait a second! That's bad, isn't it!?" Tyson gaped, his slow mind suddenly realizing.

"Kai, wait!" Before Kai could walk away, Hilary grabbed his hand. With a sceptical but soft expression on his face, he turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Hilary?"

"Uhmm..." She paused for a second, feeling her heart thumping. "I feel so alone. Take me with you?" Kai blinked into her eyes for a moment then smiled. _SCORE! _Slowly, he removed her hand from him and stood over her, making her physically weak at the knees. _This smile never fails. _To his delight, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning over to his ear.

"And I mean it. Take me with you," Her breath was so warm, it was even giving him the jitters.

"Are you sure..?" He asked, reassuring her she always had a choice.

That just made her want him even more. "Oh, am I ever." Kai sniggered and purposely let his eyes wander onto the fuming Tyson, his face burning red.

"Sorry Tyson. Remember, you must respect a lady's decision. Loser," Kai said casually, his arm slung around Hilary's, and the two wandered off towards the bedroom.

"ARGHHH!" Tyson let all his anger out, exploding in the middle of the dance floor, jumping up and down on the spot. "Never again will I trust you, back-stabber! FUCK YOU, YOU SEXY BASTARD!"

**The End**

* * *

**I told you it was very OOC! XD Although I did try my best to keep them IC, but anyway I hoped you liked it and if you did please send me a review, but no flames please. Should this be M Rated? Or should I stick with T? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
